College love
by Succubus-angel-13
Summary: The way how Sora and Matt should have met! This is my first fic, so please review. Chapter 6 is finished
1. Default Chapter

Here's my fan fic Please don't make fun of my pen name, lol.  
  
Here we go!  
  
BBBBZZZZZZZZZ! Matt's alarm clock screamed. He immediately banged the clock, trying to hit the snooze button. Instead, the clock fell off his nightstand and crashed against the wooden floor. Matt rubbed his eyes, groaning and got out of his bed and lazily walked down the hallway to the showers. He stripped, and then turned on the water. "Damn!" screamed Matt when the freezing water hit his body. He quickly turned the knob the opposite way. After his shower, he started heading towards his class.until he realised he forgot his books. "Shit! This isn't my day!" Matt ran back to his dorm, only to see Tai all ready to go. "Matt! Come on man, class starts in just a few minutes! Geez!" yelled Tai.  
  
Sora was really late for her 7:00 class. She was running towards her class, hoping that she'll arrive only a few seconds late, rather than a few minutes. She ran quicker, constantly looking at her watch. She took a glance at her digital watch. "7:03..ah man I'm rea-" before she could finish, she hit against something hard. She fell on the ground, biting her lip. "Oh damn, Are you alright?" Sora looked up, rubbing her lip. She saw a guy wearing a thin green long sleeve shirt with blue jeans, and short dirty blonde hair. "Um, yeah." Said Sora, slowly getting off the floor. The guy held out his hand, helping her up. As Sora held onto his hand, she saw the outline of his lean yet muscular arm. She also looked at his blue eyes, and they were so beautiful. She has never seen a more beautiful shade of blue that his. Sora had to admit that he was a hot guy. "Come on Matt! We need to go now! Quit talking to this chick and hurry up!" yelled Tai. He ran, leaving Matt and Sora alone. Matt shook his head, and then looked at Sora. "Sorry about that. Tai can be quite an-" "Ass?" Sora said smiling, completing Matt's sentence. Matt smiled, and nodded. "I'm Matt Ishida." Said Matt holding out his hand. "I'm Sora Takenouchi." Said Sora, and then shook his hand. Sora took a glance and Matt's watch, and yelped. "Oh god, I really need to go!" said Sora, slowly stepping back. Matt looked at his watch, and did the same. Matt and Sora smiled one last time at each other, and started running. "See you..whenever!" yelled Matt. "Okay! Bye, nice talking to you!" responded Sora.  
  
Okay..that's my first fic, so please don't critisize me! 


	2. Sora tells Mimi

Here's chapter two! Hope you all like it. This chapter is probably pg-13.  
  
"MISS TAKENOUCHI! You are late again." Boomed the professor. "I'm sorry sir, I.got lost." said Sora. "Well, try to keep a mental map in that mind of yours. It's the fourth time you have missed class, and this is your last chance! You can't know how to become a psychiatrist if you don't attend your classes!" screamed the professor. Sora took her seat, and began to listen to her professor's long and tiring lesson.  
  
Meanwhile, at Matt's class.. "Today we will be focusing on a certain area of the female body. Can any one guess what that special part might be?" said the professor. Tai's hand shot up immediately. "The breasts" asked Tai. "Hmm.not quite." The teacher responded. Matt slowly raised his hand. "Yes, Mister Ishida?" "Is it, the.vagina?" asked Matt. "Excellent! Today we will be focusing on, the vagina. The vagina is where the male places his penis in. The sperm from the penis goes into the." Matt wasn't really listening to this. He knew that it would come in handy when he became a doctor. If one of his patients had irritation near the vaginal area, he had to know. This, however, pleased Tai. And Tai thought it was like a sexuality lesson, rather than a lecture.  
  
12:00, everyone was leaving their classes, heading out for lunch. Sora walked to her usual lunch place, the coffee shop. She entered the café, and hears a high-pitched voice calling her. "Sora! Sora! Over here!!" Sora looked around, and saw Mimi. Sora walked over, and sat down. "So, how was your class today?" Mimi asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "My teacher is pissed off because I was 4 minutes late.but I met this really cute Guy." Said Sora. "Really.did you look for the three S's? Mimi asked. "The three S's?" said Sora in a confused tone. Mimi sighed and took out a booklet from her bag, and handed it to Sora. Sora opened the booklet and began to read. "Always look for the 3 S's in a man. Smart, Sexy, Strong. All men should be very intelligent, polite, and should have an interest in books." Sora read aloud. "His kisses need to be romantic, and should give you the thrill of your life when it comes to sex." Sora kept on reading. "The man should also have a lean yet masculine physique. He should be well tanned, and should like several sports." Said Sora. Sora closed the booklet, and placed it on the table. "Well, all I know is that he has a lean yet muscular physique, dirty blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and has a friend who is sort of a jerk. I still don't know him personally." Said Sora. "Well.try to get to know him a little better!" said Mimi. "Mimi, I was never interested in him.well.I have no idea." Said Sora taking a sip of her coffee. "Ah damn, I need to go back to class. See you later Mimi." Sora said getting her bag. She stopped, and took the booklet with her.  
  
Like it? I'll keep on writing! 


	3. Matt asks her

Chapter 2, finished. Chapter 3, here we go.  
  
Matt and Tai were sitting at a table in the coffee café. Tai couldn't stop staring at the drawing of the vagina in his textbook. Matt couldn't stop thinking about that beautiful woman named Sora. He was lazily reading the book, taking his highlighter, and highlighting the main information about the vagina. "I still can't believe that he assigned us homework about the vagina!" said Matt flipping through the pages. 'Look on the bright side! It's edu-porno!" said Tai happily. "I wonder how T.K's doing in high school." Said Matt sipping his coffee. When Matt put down his mug, he saw her. He saw Sora walking towards the door. She reached for the door handle, and looked at him, then Tai. She smiled, and walked out the door. Matt smiled and watched her leave the café. "I need to go Tai." Said Matt gathering his books. "Okay dude. See you in sex-class err, you know what I mean."  
  
Sora quickly ran to her classroom. She slammed the door open, and ran in. "YES! YES! I did it! Oh yeah! I feel so good-" said Sora, but the professor shook his head. "Nice try Miss Takenouchi. Nice try. You're 2 hours early, go have some lunch." Said the professor. Sora looked at her watch. He was right. Sora just laughed nervously, and left the room. She slowly closed the door, and started walking down the hallway. She saw him. The guy with the dirty blonde hair, and the beautiful blue eyes, it was Matt Ishida. "Um, hi." Said Sora. "Hi. Is your lip okay?" "Oh, my lip? Yah, it's fine." Said Sora touching her lip. She noticed the textbook in his arms. "So, you're studying female anatomy. I guess that you're studying to become a doctor." Said Sora. "Oh, yah. I see you're going to be a psychiatrist." Said Matt. Sora nodded smiling. And then looked at Matt. "Um, I'd love to get to know you better. Do you wanna, get some coffee sometime?" asked Matt. "I'd love to. Thanks." Said Sora smiling, and looking into his eyes.  
  
  
  
Okay, end of ch 3. God, writing romance things is hard when you're a guy ( 


	4. Izzy, the inventor

Chapter 3 is done, now it's time for chapter 4. In this chapter, we meet Izzy.  
  
Matt and Sora met each other out side of Matt's class room. He and Sora started walking, heading for the coffee shop, when a redheaded boy with acne came running to them. "Excuse me, do you know where the technology wing is?" he asked. "Oh, it's in that building over there." Said Matt pointing him in the right direction. Sora noticed he had a very large briefcase. "So, what's in here?" asked Sora tapping it with her foot. "OH NO! DON'T DO THAT-" yelled the boy. The briefcase opened and a gigantic balloon the size of Matt's dorm with a scary looking face on it inflated itself. Sora screamed lightly, and fainted, falling right into Matt's arms. "Uhh. Sorry about that." The boy said scratching his head.  
  
Sora woke up lying on Matt's bed. Sora noticed that Matt's favourite colour was indeed, green because there was green almost everywhere. Green lamps, a green laptop, green notebooks, and green bed sheets. Sora was very dizzy, and couldn't quite see the two boys looking over her. Matt placed a cold towel over her forehead, and the redheaded boy began to speak. "Oh, I am so sorry! My invention malfunctioned! It wasn't supposed to happen!" he said. "Oh, don't worry about it." Said Sora is a slow and drowsy voice. "What was it?" asked Matt. "Well, whenever someone tries to steal my luggage, this suitcase will open up revealing the self inflating bully!" he said. "Oh, my name is Izzy! I'm new here." Said Izzy. "Well, I'm Matt, and this is Sora." Said Matt. "Nice to meet you." Said Sora. Matt looked at his watch and shook his head. "Sorry Sora, I need to go now. A guy who graduated from here is visiting. Someone named Joe Kido, I think." Said Matt. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you and your friend and me, and Tai go out tonight?" asked Matt. "Oh, that would be wonderful. But please be warned, Mimi is quite weird." Said Sora rubbing her cheek. "What about me?" asked Izzy. "Well, you're only 17. We're 21 years old." Said Matt. "Oh I see. Doing the naughty orgy?" said Izzy winking. Matt and Sora shook there heads and threw him out of Matt's dorm.  
  
Chapter 4 is finally finished. Hurray. 


	5. The dinner

Chapter 5. In this chapter, Sora and Matt begin to get interested in each other. *Getting closer to the love making chapter*  
  
"My name Is Dr. Joe Kido. I graduated from this school 3 years ago, and in the past 2 years I have treated poor children in Africa, and children in Afghanistan. Also, I have treated those who where injured in the September 11 attacks." Said the man with blue hair and glasses.  
  
"Welcome back to our university Dr. Joe Kido. Perhaps you could teach my students a thing or two?" said the professor.  
  
"What exactly are you teaching your students?" asked Joe. "The female vagina" He responded. "Riigght. Well, I guess I can tell you about the female orgasm, if it's alright with you, professor." He said. "Oh of course!" the Professor said.  
  
Began telling the class about the female orgasm, by using diagrams and hand gestures. When he was finished, the entire class applauded because it was considered a sex lesson.  
  
"Thank-you! Thank-you very much!" said Joe bowing.  
  
Matt and Tai were waiting in the school garden for Sora and Mimi.  
  
"So, is this Mimi person hot?" asked Tai.  
  
"I have no idea. Maybe, maybe not." Said Matt.  
  
Matt saw two women walking towards them.  
  
"That's them." Said Matt, tapping Tai in the arm.  
  
"That's him." Said Sora looking at Matt.  
  
When they were all together, they got up, and started walking.  
  
"So, where are we going?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Oh, to that Italian place." Said Tai  
  
" So. Tai. Nice to see you again." Said Sora looking straight ahead.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Said Tai not looking at her.  
  
When they sat down at their table, and ordered all their food, they started talking.  
  
"Listen Sora, we got off to a bad start. My name is Tai." Said Tai holding out his hand.  
  
"My name is Sora Takenouchi" Sora said shaking his hand.  
  
"Ahem!" said Mimi looking at Sora.  
  
"Oh! Tai, Matt, This is my best friend Mimi-"  
  
"Nice to meet you!" said Mimi interrupting Sora.  
  
"Um, Hi." Said Matt.  
  
"Very nice to meet you." Said Tai.  
  
Sora knew that Tai seemed interested in Mimi.  
  
After their dinner and a long talking session, Tai and Matt paid the bill.  
  
"Thanks Tai and Matt. That dinner was lovely." Said Sora looking at Matt.  
  
"Thank-you boys!" said Mimi.  
  
It was already 9:45pm, so all of them quickly showered and got into their night wear. Matt was the last to leave, as well as Sora. Matt saw Sora in the hallway in her night outfit. Wow, she was hot. She was wearing a pink satin nightdress, a light lime-green night robe, and had her short red hair in a ponytail.  
  
Sora looked at Matt, and saw him wearing a black sleeveless shirt, and green night pants. Sora was only able to see an outline of Matt's muscles before, but now, she could see them. Sora and Matt smiled at eachother, and Sora walked by him. Matt looked at her in awe.  
  
"Wow." He whispered.  
  
Yep, they do seem interested in each other. Only a few more chapters until you peeps see Matt and Sora make love. Trust me, I'll try my best. 


	6. Meet the parents

Yes, I finally updated!  
  
Chapter 6- Meet the parents  
  
Matt woke up. He looked at the clock, and it read; 7:30 am. Matt threw off the blanket and turned on the light and reached for the doorknob. When he opened the door, he almost fainted.  
  
"MOM? DAD? TK?" screamed Matt when he saw 3 people standing there.  
  
"Oh pumpkin don't be surprised!" said his mom giving him a big hug.  
  
"Now I hope we didn't interrupt, anything, at all." Said Matt's father sternly, trying to peer into Matt's dorm.  
  
"Sweetie, don't talk like that!" she said looking sharply at her husband. "You know Matty isn't like that!"  
  
"Um, hi Matt." Said TK quietly.  
  
Mimi was walking by when she saw the small crowd over at Matt's dorm.  
  
"Hm. Must be Matt's family." She said to herself continuing to walk.  
  
Mimi was Sora walking out of the washroom, so she ran up to her.  
  
"Sora! Sora! Matt's parents are here!" she said smiling.  
  
Sora was shocked.  
  
"Um, wha-?" she asked.  
  
"You know, your boyfriend's parents? They're here right now!"  
  
Mimi grabbed her hand and dragged her over to his parents.  
  
"There they are!" she said pointing.  
  
Sora turned around and began to walk away nervously.  
  
"Sor! C'mon, stop being like an innocent bimbo and be brave!"  
  
Sora began walking towards them, when they walked away.  
  
"Hey Sora!" said Matt waving.  
  
Sora walked over.  
  
"Hey Matt. So that was your family?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I need to meet them." She said.  
  
"What's stopping you?" he asked.  
  
Sora didn't say anything, until she realised she was late.  
  
"Dammit! Why does the stupid professor always need to switch class times?" she said in her mind.  
  
"Well Matt, I gotta go." She said giving him a quick hug.  
  
"Okay, see you later." He replied giving her a small peck on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"Miss Takenouchi, how many times must I tell you?" asked the professor.  
  
"I'm sorry sir." She said making her way to her seat.  
  
  
  
"Hey Matt." Said Tai catching up with Matt.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You got any action yet?" asked Tai.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You know." said Tai pushing his finger through his fist.  
  
"Ahhh, no." he said,  
  
"What? Graduation is less than 5 days away and you still haven't gotten any?"  
  
"Why? Have you?"  
  
"Hell yah! I did with Mim- oops, I shouldn't have said that."  
  
Matt looked at him shocked.  
  
"You did it with Sora's friend? Hm, I'm fine with that." He said.  
  
"You are? Well, oh my god it was so sweet!" said Tai.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't have to hear that."  
  
"Hey man, why don't you and Sora do it?" asked Tai.  
  
"TAI!"  
  
"What??? She's hot and both of you are together! I mean, honestly, she should have at least given you an oral!"  
  
"Nope. The closest we ever got was probably frenching on my bed, but that was it." Said Matt remembering the time that happened.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" screamed a deep male voice behind him.  
  
He turned around to see his father with his grey hair almost standing on ends.  
  
"YOU WERE WILDILY KISSING THAT GIRL IN YOUR BED?" screamed his father.  
  
"No, we were on my bed, not in it."  
  
"You tell me this instant every detail about what happened!" he said.  
  
"Oh, Okay. Um, You see, I was in my night clothing, and she came in my dorm. We started talking, and then I kissed her. I then laid her on my bed, and she- she- she took off my shirt, and we began to, make out. And then, she was about to take off my pants when I stopped her." He said nervously.  
  
"Hm, at least you didn't pump into her." Said his father cooling down.  
  
His father turned around and walked away.  
  
"Phew, thank god that's over." Said Matt.  
  
"You didn't let her take off your pants. Pitiful." Said Tai shaking his head.  
  
"Tai! I didn't want to get her pregnant! I don't have any condoms you know!" said Matt.  
  
"What? A sexy-looking guy like you, with no condoms? Of course you should know that girls are gonna come on to ya! Oh wait, I see. Your dick is so small that no condom can fit you!" said Tai.  
  
"As a matter of fact, my dick might be bigger than yours!" said Matt.  
  
"Pah! Mine's 5 inches when erect, how about yours?" asked Tai.  
  
"7 inches! I did indeed measure it before!"  
  
Tai gave Matt a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"You will make Sora really happy some day." Said Tai.  
  
"Yeah, what ever." Said Matt.  
  
  
  
Lol. That would be probably the most disgusting yet funny arguments between Tai and Matt! 


	7. Graduation, and one final question

Sniff. The ending for College Love. Don't worry, this will be a nice and happy ending.  
  
Chapter 7- Graduation Day, and one final question  
  
Tai couldn't believe it. He was in college for 6 years, now he's going to graduate and become a surgeon, along with Matt. And even better, he found someone who he truly loved. Mimi. He was going to ask her immediately after graduation. Ask her to marry him. Tai had a ring box in his pocket, ready to present it to Mimi.  
  
"I can do this." He repeated in his head. "I do hope she accepts."  
  
Matt couldn't wait until the graduation ceremony. He would finally be able to work in a real hospital, operating on real patients instead of artificial models and textbooks. But there was one thing more, Sora. He loved her; oh he loved her so much. Matt was going to propose to her, right after graduation. He walked over to his coat, and dug into the pocket, and brought out a ring box.  
  
Mimi was so excited. She could finally get started on the dresses she would imagine, especially one dress, a bridal gown. She could imagine Sora in that dress, walking down carrying a bouquet of beautiful flowers. Mimi sighed and began to get ready for the ceremony.  
  
Graduation ceremony starts in 3 hours. And Sora was already dressed up. She was thinking of her future. Helping those who need help, living in a cozy house, and marrying Matt- as soon as Sora thought of his name, she continued to imagine of him. Kissing her. Hugging her. Dancing with her. Sharing a piece of cake with her. Making love to her. Being a caring husband. Becoming a father. And her thoughts continued until it was almost time.  
  
Matt heard a knock on his door. He quickly answered it, and saw his parents there.  
  
"Oh sweetie you look so handsome in that!" said his mom.  
  
"I knew you'd study in medicine! Thank god you didn't choose to become a hooligan!" said his dad patting Matt on the shoulder.  
  
"Well, mom, dad, it's time." Said Matt.  
  
The graduation ceremony began, and everyone gave a huge applaud at the end. A few kissing, hugging, and hand shaking could be seen. Matt tried to wade through the gigantic sea of blue robed adults over to Sora. He saw Mimi's brown hair that stood out, so he walked towards her, knowing that Sora would be there. When Matt reached her, he saw Tai holding a ring and slowly placing it on Mimi's finger. He smiled and continued to search for Sora. He saw her red hair, and began to slowly walk towards her.  
  
"Matt!" said Sora running towards him.  
  
"Sora! Congratulations! I-uh," Before Matt could finish, he saw a man with red hair place his hands on Sora's shoulders.  
  
"Do you know him, Sora?" he asked sternly.  
  
"Daddy, this is Matt, the one I told you about." Said Sora.  
  
"Nice to meet you sir." Said Matt straightening himself up.  
  
Then, a woman walked up behind Sora.  
  
"Oh this must be the handsome man you told me about, Sora. You told me he was handsome but oh my he's gorgeous!" said the red haired lady.  
  
"Oh, and this is my mom." Sora said.  
  
Matt shook hands with them and Sora's mom gave him a hug. She seemed to pinch his ass a little :)  
  
"We'll leave you two to "talk"." Said Sora's mom.  
  
Her parents walked off, and Matt looked back at Sora.  
  
"So those were your parents." Said Matt.  
  
"Yeah." She said giggling a little.  
  
Matt put his hand in his pocket.  
  
"Sora, I love you. And, I have one question to ask you." Said Matt.  
  
"I love you too Matt, what do want to ask me?" she asked gazing into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi, will you marry me?" he asked in a soft voice. And at that instant he took out the ring and held it up to Sora.  
  
Sora was stunned. Her thoughts about him were coming true! A few tears trickled down her cheeks. She looked up at him.  
  
"YES!" she screamed and she threw her arms around him.  
  
Matt slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, and he slowly placed his lips onto hers, giving her a soft kiss.  
  
Sora kept her arms around him, her head pressed against his chest, and his arms around her waist. Matt's parents and Sora's parents saw them, and they began to shed tears of happiness.  
  
"My little girl is getting married." Said her mother sniffing.  
  
"Oh yeah! Grandbabies! I'm finally going to become a grandmother!" said matt's mom.  
  
Tai and Mimi walked over to see matt and Sora.  
  
"I guess I'll be designing a dress for her pretty soon." Said Mimi.  
  
"Good luck guys, and have fun." He said to himself.  
  
Matt and Sora let go of each other, and then kissed one last time.  
  
  
  
~The end~ 


End file.
